iMeant It All
by ColorsOfTheSky101
Summary: Freddie’s tired of Sam always picking on him, so instead of fighting back, he tries a different approach. Seddie.


Summary: Freddie's tired of Sam always picking on him, so instead of fighting back, he tries a different approach

**Summary: **Freddie's tired of Sam always picking on him, so instead of fighting back, he tries a different approach. Seddie.

**A/N: **Ok, ok, so I lied. Truth is, I'm having a bit of writer's block for Four Corners, and the plot bunny for this wouldn't stop bugging me! I promise I'll update Four Corners next though!

**Disclaimer:** iDon't Own iCarly.

**iMeant It All**

**By Colors**

So I've got this friend…well, I'm not too sure you could call her a friend, but her name is Sam. She is _always_ picking on me.

I'm talking about everything I say, wear, do and try. She just puts me down at any chance she gets! If I come up to her and say hello, she goes "Oh, hey dork." My name isn't dork! It's _Freddie_ (well, Fredward, but I don't like to tell people that)!

So since I'm so manly (yes, I _am_, stop laughing!), I always fight back. I mean, it's my self-esteem we're talking about. I can't just let her win and walk all over me.

But somehow, she ends up doing that anyway. So you know what?

It's about time I do something about it.

* * *

(A/N: Now we switch to third person)

"Carly, Sam, you in here?!" Freddie closes the door to Carly's apartment. Spencer isn't there, but there's a huge mountain of cheddar cheese in the middle of the Shay's kitchen. He raises an eyebrow. There's a bite mark in it, so he guesses Sam is here.

"Freddie, we're up here!" Carly shouts from the top of the stairs. Of course, Freddie immediately runs after her, as she's Carly.

He enters the studio to find Sam sitting on a blue bean bag chair, eating a plate of cheddar cheese. Carly is next to her on a purple bean bag chair, looking over what is apparently their idea list of iCarly.

"Hey, Freddie." Carly looks up briefly, then returns her gaze to the list. "Pick one: the video of the dude that juggled grapefruits on a horse, or the video of those three girls screaming 'Happy Chicken Day' and throwing confetti all over?"

Freddie thinks for a moment, deeply considering both ideas. "The chicken day thing sounds pretty fun. Use that." Carly nods and checks it off on our list.

"Ha, figured you'd choose the one with screaming girls." Sam laughs. Freddie senses an insult about to be thrown and smirks. _Time to put my master plan in action…_ "Considering never in your life have you ever heard girls screaming in your direction."

Freddie stares at her, smiling, and she raises an eyebrow. Then, he says, "Oh, hey Sam. I didn't see you there. You look pretty today."

She scrunches up her face in confusion. "Why're acting so weird? Stop being such a dork!"

"Aw, you're cute when you're confused." She gapes, and Freddie smirks confidently. His plan is working. She's getting so freaked out…this is great!

"Quit it!" she snaps, standing up. "I mean it, you stupid geek!"

"Sam…" Carly tries to calm her down and looks over at Freddie questioningly.

"Quit what?" Freddie asks innocently. "Wow, your eyes are really pretty…"

Sam glances at Carly, and stops shooting back at him.

The rehearsal continues as planned. Freddie acts completely normal, until Sam says something insulting. Then he makes another comment.

"Alright, we're done." Sam sighs, once they're done planning the show. She just wants to get out of there. Freddie was acting weird all of rehearsal, and it was freaking her out. She looks over at him. "Now I can get away from the freak."

"You wanna go on a date later?" Freddie asks.

"With you?!" Sam yells. "No way!" Carly notices how embarrassed she looks. Freddie smirks and crossed his arms.

Sam glares, punches him in the shoulder, and runs out of the room.

"Ow…" Freddie moans, rubbing his shoulder. He looks at Carly. "Help?"

"Oh, you want me to help?" Carly asks nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I –" Carly narrows her eyes and slaps him in the same spot Sam did. "Ow! What was _that_ for?!"

"Because you're acting like a nub!" Carly exclaims, slightly overreacting. "How could you mock Sam like that?!"

Freddie simply stares blankly at Carly. "What do you mean, mocking her? I was spitting out random compliments. That way, she'd be so confused she'd stop picking on me! It's brilliant!"

"No, it's b_really_-_dumb_!" Carly corrects loudly. Freddie's face falls. "The way and time you said all that stuff made it seem like you were saying she _wasn't_ pretty, and she _wasn't_ anything you said. _You_ ended up insulting her!"

Freddie's mouth gapes open. _She's right_. He got so caught up in stopping Sam insulting him that he ended up doing the insulting instead. Even though…

Even though, he sort of meant the stuff he said…And that thought alone scares him.

"Oh…" Freddie manages to spit out. "That's…that's…bad…"

"Ya think?!" Carly says, as if it's ridiculously obvious. She turns him around and pushes him towards the door with great strength he never thought she had. "Now go apologize!"

"Well, I –"

"Go!"

"It might –"

"_Go!_"

"But what if she –" Carly grabs his ear. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Fine, I'll go, I'll go!" She smiles, satisfied, and then lets go of the tight grip on his ear.

Sighing, Freddie walks out of the iCarly studio, and down the stairs, only to find that Sam isn't there. Oh great, now what do I do?

After he searches the whole building, he decides to simply go back to his room and talk to her the next day.

* * *

"Hey Carls." Carly turns from her locker, after hearing her friend's voice, only to see something really surprising. "Uh, who are you, and what have you done with Sam…?"

"What? I dress like this all the time!" Sam argues, gesturing to herself. She is wearing a pink dress over black leggings, and way more makeup than she usually does. It's not that she doesn't look pretty, because she does. She just doesn't look like Sam.

"Yeah, of course." Carly says sarcastically. "How could you let what Freddie did get to you like this? You know he was just doing that to get you to –"

"No way am I letting that dork win." Sam says, annoyed. "And anyway, this has nothing to do with what he thinks about me. I care about that as much as I love Miss Briggs. As in, not very much." She ends her argument and opens her locker. "I have a plan that'll outplan his plan."

Carly smiles. "You sure you didn't just want Freddie to mean what he said?"

Sam glares, slamming her locker. "What are you implying?"

"Oh, nothing…" Carly continues to smile as she closes her locker.

Freddie rounds the corner, holding his laptop. "Hey Carly, have you seen Sam, I've been –" He looks up, and his eyes practically pop out of his head. He drops his laptop in shock right onto his foot. "Ow!" He jumps up and down, holding his foot, a pained expression on his face. Sam and Carly laugh their butts off.

"Nice one…" Sam stops and smirks. "Freddork."

Freddie stops hopping and looks at her, realizing suddenly that his plan would no longer work. Because Sam is looking prettier – or what people would say is prettier – than she usually does. He's on to her. He'd probably just end up sounding like an idiot.

Sam wins. Again.

"You know what, Sam?" he says slowly. "I only said that stuff to freak you out so you'd stop ripping on me, but that doesn't mean it didn't mean any of it!"

Sam's eyes go wide. "Wait…what?"

It finally sinks in, what he had said. "Uh…n-nothing?"

She takes a step forward. "You actually meant all the stuff you said? All of it?"

"Um…yeah…" Freddie stutters, still in disbelief what his own conscience had him say. "I think that's what I said…"

"Wow, I think I'm just gonna –" Carly says, pointing in the opposite direction. "Yeah, bye." She leaves. It's just the two of them.

"So, this is serious?" Sam says slowly. "You really think I'm pretty? And that my eyes are pretty? And you were _asking me out_? You meant it _all_?"

"Yes, yes, did I not just say that?!" he says, exasperated.

She thinks for a second. "Hang on a sec." She walks into the girl's bathroom, after grabbing something from her locker, leaving a confused Freddie back at the lockers.

Freddie is internally freaking out. _What have I done?_

A minute later, Sam reemerges, wearing a plain white T shirt, and basically back to her normal self. "Well?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Well, what?"

"You still think you meant it?" She waits expectantly for him to answer.

He looks into her eyes. There's a certain…fire to them. Something you don't see very often. Most eyes that are considered 'pretty' are perfect and bright…Sam's eyes are feisty and bold…and his finds that he really likes, no, loves them.

And it should've been a shocking realization, but it wasn't. He sort of knew all along. "Yeah." He smiles. "I meant…_mean_, it all."

"You're crazy, dude." She shakes her head.

"Maybe I am." He smiles slightly. He leans in, and sees Sam lean in, too, when suddenly – _HONK!_

"No kissing in the hallway, you crazed hooligans!" The two pull away from their almost-kiss to see an incredibly angry Miss Briggs, holding her bagpipes. They're both blushing hard. "Detention for you both! Now get to class before I blow my bagpipes in your ears until you scream in terror!"

She walks away, and the two of the stand there awkwardly. Eventually, Freddie turns to Sam. "To class?" He holds out his hand to the feisty blonde he'd somehow fallen for.

"Yeah, let's do it, dork." Sam grabs his hand, and they run off to class.

Suddenly, Freddie would choose 'dork' over 'Freddie' any day.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, there's the oneshot. I hope you guys liked it:) Oh, and in case you were confused, first part is in Freddie's POV. The rest is third person.**

**Am I the only one that's sad because there are no more iCarly episodes 'til September? Ugh. It sucks.**

**Review please!**

**-Colors**


End file.
